veggietales_abridgedfandomcom-20200214-history
On Avenue Q
On Avenue Q is the fourteenth episode of VeggieTales Abridged and is primarily based on Dave and the Giant Pickle. Plot synopsis The episode starts out with Larry-Boy in front of a cardboard cutout of an urban landscape, like in the base episode. However, unlike in the base episode, Larry is not knowingly pretending to be a superhero due to low self-esteem, but Larry-Boy in Abridged is rather an alternate personality of Larry, who has been demonstrated in most previous episodes to be seriously unwell mentally. He begins shaking around the plungers on his ears that he had nabbed from the janitor's closet until he gets stuck on a wall. Bob finds him and reminds him that his partially purple attire is illegal in their county, but Larry-Boy says that since he is Bob's creditor, Bob has no say-so over Larry's actions. Larry-Boy hands Bob what he says is the 47th amendment to the US constitution, misspelled and written in crayon, stipulating that anybody who has a debt to cucumbers have no power or authority. After being implored by Bob to come down, Larry-Boy is enraged that Bob wants to order pizza with anchovies. Bob calls 911 in fear for his own life and puts on a random, unrelated segment on. In ancient Israel, a group of brothers are discussing medical treatments for some swelling, one of which might cause a part of the body to become red and fall off. Dave, a brother who is affected with a superiority complex, demands to know what they are talking about, under the pretense that family members should include each other in conversation. One of his brothers say that is not how it is done on Avenue Q. Jimmy tells Dave to shut up, which Dave ironically talks a big game of being able to do. Suddenly, their father Jesse runs up to them, knocks over a sheep, and then immediately runs away. The brothers appreciate this gesture, Jerry forgetting he is their dad, seemingly because "that's not what's they said on Avenue Q." Jesse returns again to tell them about a "potion" he recently discovered known as Diet Dr. Pepper, which causes hair growth on the eyeballs and blueing of the tongue, despite the fact that he himself has no eyeballs and neither he nor virtually any other character has a visible tongue. The Philistines, however, have invaded and taken almost all of the supply of the "potion," and Jesse drinks the only can he can get his hand on. They then think of ways of how they can retrieve the soda, including dancing, which does not work, and armed combat, which they suddenly find themselves in. The Philistines challenge the Israelites to come and take the Diet Dr. Pepper in a duel and say they will eat the Israelites otherwise. It comes down to one of Jesse's sons, Tom Grape, to fight, and his rival is a giant named Goliath Humperdinck Ankleberg Prince Dingleleisuer III, also known as Billy, and less often known as Goliath, who is excited to fight and has a campy temperament. All the Israelites immediately back down in fright. Later, Dave comes with food from Pizza Hut, and finds his brothers cowering. Dave thinks he is able to fight Billy since he has endured Pizza Hut cuisine, and tells King Saul about his plan. However, the king at first believes Dave said he blew up all of Bosnia, and then is baffled at Dave's actual plan, intimidated by Billy's name alone and moreover by his appearance. Dave tries to convince Saul through singing off-key and off-tune to sloppy piano music that made Saul's non-existent ears he had sold to pay the cable bills bleed. Saul instead locks Dave in a box with something cold and squishy. Meanwhile, Jean-Claude and Christophe Pea cease their friendship because Jean-Claude does not like games. Suddenly, Dave inexplicably emerges from the box to fight Billy. Mr. Lunt suddenly narrates the end of the episode to say that Billy killed Dave. Lunt also explains his tardiness saying that a cow and an overturned ice cream truck in the middle of a road caused a major traffic jam, everything went into flames, and Pac-Man tried to eat everything. Waluigi from the Super Mario franchise and the Grand Vizier from The Thief and the Cobbler intervened in the situation to try and destroy everything with the color orange, and in the process caused the states of Vermont and Kentucky to suddenly no longer exist. Lunt also describes the situation as involving ninjas, sharks, scientists, but since he did not read the script had to end the narration. On the countertop, Larry is describing how the ward Bob sent him to eased his mental ailments and he now has the ability to turn into Larry or Larry-Boy whenever he wishes, and suddenly becomes Larry-Boy at will. Larry's lesson at the end says that if one is having a really severe craving for soda, they should be shamed for throwing a tantrum and sent in a rocket all the way to "Afghanistan" (actually the moon), which no one wants to go to due to its lack of corn. Larry further states that corn does not grow anywhere besides Tuvalu, making it the only good country. According to Larry, anyone with a soda craving should "get rid" of any cornless country, which can be done with the help of Mr. Game-and-Watch from Super Smash Bros. and his pet squirrel Gordon. Finally, Larry advises the audience to eat credit cards, shave walruses, and vote yes in some unspecified referendum in Canada. Appearances * Larry(-Boy) * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus (as Dave) * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Tom Grape * Pa Grape (as Jesse) * Archibald Asparagus (as Saul) * French Peas (as Philistines) * Billy/Goliath * Mr. Lunt Notes and Trivia * The song that plays during Mr. Lunt's narration is "We Are Number One" from LazyTown in extreme (10x) slow motion. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}